Austin & Ally - Secrets And Sprains
by Austlly007
Summary: Ally goes to Chicago for 3 weeks, Austin and Dez go horseback riding and something bad happens to Austin... read & find out! sorry I stink at summarys! please review!


My Version Of Austin & Ally – Secrets And Sprains

Trish: hey Ally! Where are you going?

Ally: well its summer so I thought I would go to Chicago to visit Lucy..

Trish: again? So far we went there, they came here now your going there…

Ally: come on Trish, they write me like almost everyday, so I wrote back saying I'm coming for 3 weeks and she said great!

Trish: I'm going to miss you…

Ally: me too, is Austin here? I want to say goodbye..

Trish: when are you leaving?

Ally: tonight..

Trish: ooh, my goodness Ally, you don't waste time…

Ally: ha-ha very funny, ooh he is downstairs! (runs out and goes downstairs)

Trish: well wait for me! (follows her)

(THEME SONG)

Ally: Austin! (runs and hugs him)

Austin: hey Ally! (lets go)

Ally: Austin, I'm leaving tonight for Chicago I'm going to visit Lucy..

Austin: again!?

Ally: oh come on Austin, they write me like almost everyday, so I wrote back saying I'm coming for 3 weeks and she said great!

Austin: 3 weeks?! That's almost a month!

Ally: when did you get good math? Anyway I came down here to say goodbye..(hugs him again) goodbye..

Austin: (speechless does not know what to say then sees her dad come)

Mr. Dawson: honey are you ready?

Ally: (lets go of Austin) yes.. bye guys! (leaves)

Austin: wow she is gone like that… why is she spending so much time with them?

Trish: I asked that same question, never got answered…

(the next day..)

Dez: hey guys! Where's Ally?

Austin: in Chicago, she is visiting Lucy again..

Dez: ooh…

Ally: (knocks)

Susan: Edmund! Can you get the door?

Edmund: fine, (opens door) Ally! (hugs her) I've missed you..

Ally: me too…

Lucy: Edmund, was that- -(sees Ally) Ally! (hugs her) I missed you.. It has only been a month since we were there..

Ally: yeah, and again sorry about your eye Edmund..

Edmund: it's alright, it cleared up in a few days… ooh Lucy you should show her the picture..

Ally: what picture?

Lucy: ooh yes, me and Edmund and our cousin Eustace were taken in to Narnia through this picture.. in my room… come and see (walks with Ally to her room) it is not the exact same one, but it is close.. (points to picture)

Ally: wow! Very nice..

Edmund: Lucy, come over here..

Lucy: what?

Edmund: I'm I a little nuts when I say that it looks like the picture is moving?

Lucy: no? you don't think.. (looks Edmund)

Ally: uh guys! The picture's moving! ahh! (water falls out of picture) what kind of picture is this!? Edmund, do something!

Edmund: it is okay Ally..

Ally: we're going to drown! I'll try fix it! (grabs painting)

Edmund: no Ally! (grabs Painting then drops it)

Lucy: ahh! (falls in water)

Ally: ooh no! ahh! (falls in water)

Edmund: whoa! (falls in water)

Lucy: (gasps for air) Ally! Edmund!

Ally and Edmund: (gasp s for air)

Lucy: Caspian!

Prince Caspian: Lucy!

Lucy: Edmund, it is Caspian!

(Prince Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and Ally are on the boat)

Ally: what is this place?

Bull: Narnia..

Ally: ah! You talk! Just like the book!

Lucy: Ally!

Ally: (walks over to Lucy)

Edmund: so did you call us?

Caspian: yes, I hoped you guys would come! I even tried to get Eustace..

Lucy: really?

Edmund: did it work?

Caspian: (points to Eustace)

Lucy: Eustace! (runs and hugs him)

Ally: Edmund, who is he?

Edmund: oh, um Ally, this Prince Caspian… Caspian this is Ally..

Caspian: nice to meet you..

Ally: likewise…

Edmund: what is the trouble?

Dez: hey Austin! Do you want to go horseback riding?

Austin: okay..

Dez: do you miss Ally?

Austin: yeah…

Dez: it has only been two days..

Austin: I know, but it seems like forever…

Caspian: so our captain betrayed us and scattered all the swords and the green mist has returned…

Lucy: that's terrible!

Ally: wait is this ship called the dawn treader?

Caspian: why yes, how do you know?

Ally: fiction history..

Edmund: so are more Narnians disappearing?

Caspian: yes, we have to go back to the lone islands to see what has happen…

Trish: hey guys! Welcome to gunstock ranch!

Dez: Trish, you work here!?

Trish: yes I do..

Austin: cool!

Trish: pick your horse…

Dez: I chose that one..

Austin: I'll have this one..

Trish: okay great!

Lucy: listen, it sounds so quiet..(bell rings) (gasps pulls out tiny sword)

Edmund: that means more people are disappearing..

Caspian: let us go… Bull, stay here… if we don't come back send a search party…

Bull: yes sir…

Lucy: Edmund, we should not go in there…

Edmund: alright Lu, Ally and Eustace will stay out and watch..

Caspian: this book, it looks familiar? It looks like it came from the mansion..

(bad guys come and try to grab them)

Ally: ahhh!

Lucy: Ally!

Bad guy: drop your weapon or she is toast..

(everyone drops weapon)

Bad guy: take the girls and that white boy to the boat and the boys to dun chin!

Lucy: (tries to break free) Edmund!

Edmund: Lucy!

Lucy: Edmund!

Caspian: (hits wall)

Edmund: there's no way out of here..

Caspian: of course not we are in a dun chin..

Edmund: (climbs up wall) I don't see them!

Caspian: quick! Get down! Someone's coming!

Guard: come on lets go..

Captain: Caspian nice to see you again.. and you brought Edmund… I thought I would be nice to see your sister and whoever that other girl is, and Eustace one more time before they get fed to the mist like the other people.. bring the boy & the girls!

Guard: one girl escaped..

Captain: what!? Which one?

Guard: I believe her name is Lucy..

Captain: you useless guard!

Guard: well we shot her but she still got away.. she can't go far, she is hurt..

Captain: good.. just get the other girl and boy… it appears to be that your sister escaped, but she can't go far because she is hurt..

Edmund: no!(tries to get out)

Captain: punch him will you?

Guard: yes sir.. (punches him in gut)

Edmund: (groans)

Dez: hey Austin, this is fun!

Austin: yeah, woah! (falls of horse)

Trish: Austin! (runs to him) are you okay?

Austin: yea I think so, (groans) its my ankle..

Dez: Austin, that looked so cool…

Trish: Dez! Help me!

Dez: fine..

Caspian: are you alright?

Edmund: yes, (groans)

Ally & Eustace: (sighs and gasps) Edmund!

Edmund: Ally! Eustace! Are you guys alright?

Ally: yea, I think so…

Eustace: yes…

Guard: this one was the one who let Lucy get away..

Captain: ooh really? Send him to the mist! Along with the girl!

Edmund: no! I'm sorry about all this..

Ally: its okay, break free and find Lucy..

Captain: that's enough! Take them away..

Guard: (pulls Ally & Eustace away)

Edmund: no, this all my fault…

Caspian: (looks Edmund)

Trish: here Austin how does that feel? (hands him ice pack)

Austin: good, thanks…

Dez: hey guys! Hey Austin, are okay now?

Austin: yea, but it still hurts..

Edmund: (watches Ally & Eustace disappear in the green mist) how can Aslan let this happen..

Caspian: don't blame yourself or Aslan, it is my fault I call you to Narnia… it was my idea…

(Bars get ripped off )

Bull: quick! Come out!

Edmund and Caspian: Bull! (they both climb out)

Edmund: we have to find Lucy!

Caspian: hold on, we have to get out first…

Edmund: we did it…

Caspian: let us go find your sister..

Trish: hey Dez! Is Austin okay?

Dez: yea, after his parents picked him up and took him to the doctors.. they said it is Sprained..

Trish: oh man…

Edmund: Lucy! Lucy! (sees her the bottom of the hill) Lucy! Caspian! I found her! (runs down to her) Lucy! Lucy?

Lucy: (in a real quiet voice) Edmund? Is it you?

Edmund: yes, (grabs her and starts to carry her)

Lucy: (groans in pain)

Caspian: (looks Lucy) let us take her back to the ship..(walks away)

Lucy: (blacks out)

(back in Chicago..)

(Ally's phone rings "there's no way I can make it without you" in Lucy's room)

Susan: Lucy! Mum wants you!

Austin: ugh! She's not answering!

Dez: just clam down, she is probably sleeping.. what time is it over there?

Austin: um, let me check my world clock… it's 7:30pm over there…

Dez: maybe she left it in her room? Trust me, she will check it and call you back…

Austin: okay…

Edmund: (hears door open) how is she?

Johnny: I was able to heal the wound, she will be fine.. just needs to rest..

Edmund: (sighs in relief) thank you..(walks in to see Lucy)

Bull: King Caspian! We are here the next island..

Caspian: great…

Edmund: Hi Lucy, you scared to death.. I thought I was going to lose you..

Lucy: (in a low voice) where's Ally & Eustace?

Edmund: (looks around) Ally & Eustace was taken by the green mist along with some other people..

Lucy: no…! (coughs) Edmund, thank you saving me..

Edmund: (smiles) welcome…

Caspian: Edmund! (in a quiet voice)

Edmund: what?

Caspian: we are here…

Edmund: this where Eustace turned into a dragon..

Caspian: uh huh….

Edmund: (looks for sword) here's one..

Caspian: here's another one… is everyone ready?

Edmund: wait, where's Gale? Gale! Gale!

Johnny: are you saying my daughter is somewhere here?!

Edmund: I saw her earlier by the boats but she's gone..

Johnny: if you lose her you lose your sister…(walks to boat)

Edmund: ugh! (walks and looks for Gale)

Austin: arrgh! I've tried 2 times! She is not answering!

Dez: 2 times as in at the same time or in 2 days?.. cause it has been 2 days…

Austin: (sighs) (looks Dez)

Caspian: Ed, Ed (pulls his shoulder) you shouldn't have brought Gale..

Edmund: I didn't! and stop blaming me it was your fault for Lucy getting shot!

Caspian: really? Well if you think you can do better!

Edmund: I know I could do better! Better you or your father!

Caspian: arrgh! (pulls out sword)

Edmund: (pulls out sword)

Lucy: where's Edmund and Caspian?

Johnny: on the island..

Lucy: oh no.. get me over there..

Caspian: don't ever talk to me like that! I'm the king here! (fights Edmund with sword)

Edmund: I can what I want! You can't tell me what to do! I should be leading!

Lucy: Edmund!

Gale: Lucy?

Lucy: Gale! (hugs her) go to the boats now!

Gale: okay..

Lucy: stay there…(sees Edmund & Caspian fighting walks right in the middle) stop it! Both of you!

Edmund: Lucy….

Lucy: whatever it is your fighting about stop! Gale is waiting the boat, let us just get out of here! (walks to boat)

Edmund: (looks Caspian then puts sword away and walks to boat) Lucy are you alright?

Lucy: yes..(falls down)

Edmund: Lucy! Your not..(carries into boat)

(later that day..)

Johnny: Your majesty, I'm sorry for earlier..

Edmund: it's alright..

Johnny: thank you, I'm going check on your sister.. (leaves)

Caspian: walks and stands next to Edmund)

Edmund: (looks Caspian then walks away)

Austin: (playing on piano)

Trish: hey Austin! How your foot?

Austin: fine…

Trish: Dez told me what is up with you.. she might be sleeping now.. cause it is 10pm over there..

Austin: yeah, I guess.. well bye.. (leaves)

Caspian: (walks over to Edmund) listen Edmund, I'm sorry about what I said on the island..

Edmund: me too..

Caspian: will forgive me?

Edmund: if you will forgive me?

Caspian: yes..

Edmund: then yes..

Lucy: Hi..

Edmund: Lucy…

Lucy: so are we there yet?

Caspian: just arrived..

Dez: hey Austin!

Austin: hey Dez….

Dez: so what are you doing?

Austin: going downstairs to eat dinner?

Dez: ooh.. well bye then…(leaves)

(5 hours pass and Edmund, Lucy and Ally are back from Narnia)

Susan: (opens door) Lucy, don't you hear mum calling?

Lucy: coming.. (leaves)

Ally: wow, that was fun..

Edmund: yes, it was…

Ally: (grabs purse and goes downstairs with Edmund)

Edmund: what did mum want?

Lucy: she just told me to do something. Oh and it is late she said and we have to go to bed..

Ally: oh my goodness 2 missed calls from my boyfriend, I have to call him back.. who built the tree house?

Lucy: Edmund and Peter.. me and Susan did the inside..

Ally: cool, (calls Austin)

Austin: (phone rings) hello?

Ally: hey Austin! Sorry I missed your call, Left my phone in Lucy room when we went out…

Austin: it's okay… I miss you already..

Ally: me too… well it's 10pm over here and I'm gonna go to bed now, can I talk to you tomorrow?

Austin: yeah totally!

Ally: good, it feels like it has been a week, yet it has only been 2 days.. well bye(hangs up)

Austin: bye..(hangs up)

(3 days later..)

Ally: (writing in her book)

Lucy: that is a nice book Ally, it even has a big A on it..(sits next to her)

Edmund: what are you doing? (walks in from tree house)

Ally: just writing…

Edmund: cool.. (looks calendar) um, I have go to the library for something I'll be back…(leaves)

Ally: he goes to the library?

Lucy: yeah, ever since school broke out, he has been going there…

Edmund: (sits down) Tori…! Tori…?

Tori: hey Edmund! (hugs him then sits down next to him) so what's up?

Edmund: nothing much, uh Tori? Would you like to go out with me tonight?

Tori: (smiles) sure..

Edmund: how's 7pm?

Tori: great, where do we meet?

Edmund: do you know where the Shake It Up studio is?

Tori: yeah, I'll meet you there..

Edmund: alright, see you then.. (leaves)

(3 hours later Lucy's house..)

Susan: Lucy, mum wants to know if you want to go and see Rocky and Cece?

Lucy: uh no thanks, me and Ally are going to a movie..

Susan: what are you seeing?

Lucy: Another Cinderella Story..

Edmund: oh, Susan wait! Tell mum I'll come..

Susan: sure…(goes into kitchen)

Ally: Lucy, I'm ready..

Lucy: good, bye Edmund…(leaves)

Ally: bye Edmund…(leaves with Lucy)

Mrs. P: let us go Edmund…

Edmund: alright…

( shake it up studio..)

Tori: Edmund!

Edmund: shh! They are recording! Lets go to crusty's

Tori: okay..

Edmund: what would you like?

Tori: this, if that's okay..?

Edmund: it's fine…

Ally: ready?

Lucy: hold on…

Ally: (walks in crusty's and sees Edmund with Tori)

Lucy: what are you looking at? (walks and tries to look)

Ally: uh nothing…(pushes Lucy out) maybe we should eat somewhere else…

Lucy: why?

Ally: because,…uh…because you must come here a lot and we should try something different..(walks with her to another place)

Tori: this is fun, thanks for doing this…

Edmund: your welcome…

(1 hour passes)

Edmund: (looks watch) wow, it is late… I have to go… see you tomorrow?

Tori: okay…see you…(leaves)

Edmund: (runs to shake it up studio)

Mrs. P: ooh, Edmund are you ready?

Edmund: yes…

(back Lucy's house..)

Mrs. P: we're home!

Lucy: Hi mum! How was the studio?

Mrs. P: good.. time for bed…

Lucy: yes mum… come on Ally..(walks upstairs)

Ally: I'll there in a minute… Edmund? can I talk to you outside?

Edmund: sure…(walks outside) so?

Ally: I saw you with a girl tonight, but I didn't tell anyone cause I thought you had or might have a good reason why you left the shake it up studio..

Edmund: alright, I came because I met this girl school and I don't want Lucy to know because I'm keeping her from boys…

Ally: your keeping her from boys? Why?

Edmund: I don't know, but if she finds out I'm ruined… me and her are so close…

Ally: I can see… okay, your secret is safe with me…

Edmund: thank you Ally… let us go inside…(walks inside)

Ally: goodnight..(walks upstairs)

(the next day in the tree house…)

Ally: wow, you guys have a bed in here…

Lucy: yes, it's a small one though…

Mrs. P: Lucy! I'm leaving now, Susan is home…

Lucy: alright mum! Goodbye! I wonder where Edmund is? I'm going to go and ask Susan…(walks into her house… Susan, where is Edmund?

Susan: he went over after lunch to the library..

Lucy: ooh, he has been going there a lot, me Ally are going to go there…

Susan: alright..

Lucy: Ally!

Ally: coming! (walks inside house) what is it Lucy?

Lucy: want to go to the library?

Ally: um, uh, how about we go to see if Rocky and Cece want to go to the mall?

Lucy: they are doing their show, how about we just go?

Ally: great! I'm grab my purse in your room real quick…(walks upstairs)

Lucy: alright..

Ally: (grabs purse and takes out phone to call Austin)

Austin: (phone rings "Double Take") hello?

Ally: hey Austin! How are you?

Austin: good..

Ally: what are you doing?

Austin: well it's 5pm over I'm in a taxi cab home.. how bout you?

Ally: let me see what time it is, it is 2pm over I'm going to the mall… I miss you Austin, and I can't wait to see you..

Austin: me too.. goodbye (hangs up)

Ally: bye(hangs up while going downstairs)

Lucy: who were you talking to?

Ally: my boyfriend…are you ready?

Lucy: yes, bye Susan!

Susan: goodbye girls!

(girls leave)

Tori: so Edmund, you think of instead of coming here, maybe we can meet Crusty's from now on..?

Edmund: that would be great… I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow Crusty's?

Tori: great. Bye(leaves)

Edmund: bye..(leaves)

Lucy: I love hanging out malls! It is so fun!

Ally: yea, it is…

(3 hours go by and back Lucy's house)

Lucy: Susan! We're home!

Edmund: (walks out from kitchen) where did you guys go?

Ally: to the mall..

Edmund: nice…

Lucy: where is Susan?

Edmund: out with her boyfriend, when I got home she was leaving…

Ally: who's Susan's boyfriend?

Edmund: this guy named jet, he was in the marines..

Ally: oh, cool..

Mrs. P: (walks in) Hi Edmund, Lucy and Ally.. super will be ready in a few minutes…(walks in kitchen)

Lucy: I'm going to put this stuff in the tree house (walks to tree house)

Ally: um, I'm take this stuff upstairs…(smiles and walks upstairs)

(1 hour passes)

Susan: I'm home! Edmund! Are you still here?!

Edmund: yes, and so is everyone else…(sits down on couch)

Susan: ha-ha very funny…(walks upstairs to her room) oh Hi Ally!

Ally: Hi! (walks downstairs and sits down on couch looking her phone)

Edmund: what kind of telephone is that?

Ally: it's called a cell phone… cellar phone or cell phone means a phone without wires…(continues to look her phone)

Lucy: I fixed up the tree house a little bit…

Edmund: cool…

Mrs. P: dinner's ready!

(the next evening…)

(Lucy and Ally walk in to Crusty's)

Lucy: (sees Edmund with a girl) I don't believe,(walks down to Edmund) Ed, how could you do this? (has a confused/sad face)

Edmund: Lucy? (looks up to Ally) what are you doing here?

Ally: (walks down) we were coming to eat, what are you doing here?

Lucy: you knew about this? Ally!? How could you?! Edmund your with a girl and I can't be with a boy?!

Tori: I should go...bye..(Leaves)

Lucy: I thought we were close…? I guess were not…(leaves crying)

Edmund: Lucy! Did you tell her?!

Ally: no! I thought you were at the library! You shouldn't have kept this from her! I should have not kept this from her! (runs after Lucy)

Edmund: what have I done? (sighs then goes after girls)

Ally: Lucy?! (looks around then sees Lucy in tree house) Lucy, I'm really sorry… I found out the day I pushed you out of Crusty's, your brother made me promise… oh please forgive me? (hugs her)

Lucy: alright, (lets go) but I'm going to stay up here for a while…

Ally: okay, (walks back in to house)

Edmund: where is she?

Ally: in the tree house, (walks upstairs) (calls Austin)

Austin: (phone rings "Double Take") hello?

Ally: hey Austin…

Austin: how are you doing over there? I can't wait to see you tomorrow…!

Ally: me too, I miss you so much, waiting until tomorrow seems like forever…

Austin: yeah, well it's about time for dinner over here, so I will talk to you tomorrow okay?

Ally: okay, bye…(hangs up)

Austin: bye…(hangs up)

Edmund: Lucy, I'm so sorry for keeping this secret from you…

Lucy: I thought we were close…why do you get a girl and I can't be with a boy…?! That's not fair!

Edmund: I know, and I'm really sorry…

Lucy: alright, I'll forgive you..

Edmund: thanks (hugs her)

(the next morning…)

Lucy: I'll miss you Ally…

Ally: me too..(hugs her) is it okay, if we write only once a week to each other?

Edmund & Lucy: yes…

Ally: goodbye..(starts to walk but and runs back to Edmund and hugs him, then leaves)

(that's the end!)

THE END…


End file.
